The use of electronic devices for making payments at point-of-sale terminals and over the Internet has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary point-of-sale terminals include Near Field Communication-enabled (NFC-enabled) terminals, Bluetooth-enabled terminals, and barcode scanner-enabled terminals. Electronic devices can be used in conjunction with these exemplary terminals to enable the user of the electronic device to make a payment for the purchase of, for example, goods or services. Similarly, electronic devices can be used in conjunction with Internet shopping carts to enable the user to make a payment by entering their credit card information.